


【亚瑟×奥姆（ABO）】成王败寇（29）

by nnnize



Category: Arthur Curry/Orm Marius - Fandom
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 08:15:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17577182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nnnize/pseuds/nnnize
Summary: 全文发于lofter，有小可爱说一路找过去很难，所以在这里标注一下，辛苦啦（比心）





	【亚瑟×奥姆（ABO）】成王败寇（29）

第二十九章  
比起第一次的迷茫狼狈，第二次来的亚瑟显然是更有经验的，不但没了逃难的紧急，甚至还有余裕来观察从海中而来的自家弟弟的表情。

显然深秋的天气对于沙漠的炎热一点帮助都没有，这里比海中要干燥，而且把腿从柔软塌陷的沙子里拔出来再迈出去第二步可是个有难度的体力活。

“我知道你不喜欢沙漠。”亚瑟费力地迈动腿，走在奥姆前面带路，声音被沙子的热度烘得绵软“你们海里来的没一个喜欢这种干的要死的鬼地方，湄拉也是，你也是。”

奥姆看了亚瑟一眼，抿紧唇再次把腿从深陷的沙子里拔出来，长时间的脱离海水和不断升温的空气让从来仪态优雅的小王子也露出几分疲惫，刺眼的阳光从天空上倾泻下来，落在碎金一般的发丝上，险些晃花了亚瑟的眼睛。

“到了没？”

“到了到了。”亚瑟瞄了一眼奥姆脚下那一方同其他地方别无二致的沙丘，想起自己第一次摔进去像是坐了一趟超速的过山车一样的糟糕体验，忽然就起了些顽劣的心思。

等他踏空我就拉住他，亚瑟幼稚兮兮地故意闭口不说，等着看这个八风不动的家伙露出惊慌失措的表情。

奥姆毫无知觉地踏出下一步，沙子忽然陷落，他一脚踩了个空，身体就失去了重心往深陷的洞口跌去，金发的王族脸色倏地一变，脑子里的警报发出尖锐的声响，全身的肌肉紧绷起来准备应对接踵而来的危险。

亚瑟急忙上前一步想要抓住奥姆的手腕，却在碰触到那一截瘦削白皙的腕子前先对上了一双蓝色眼睛。

奥姆朝他抬起手。

一切发生的太快了，又宛若一帧一帧别致的慢镜头，在声势浩大的阳光下，碎金一样的沙子晃得人眼睛发疼，每一帧都倒映着模糊的光影，还有阳光下一双清澈如蓝宝石的眼睛。  
指尖在干燥的空气里毫无预兆地错过，亚瑟的手指擦过奥姆的手掌，细微的气流悄无声息地冲刷指缝，除了掌心里一片干燥的热度外再无其他。

他没有抓住奥姆。

那只修长有力的手在伸向亚瑟的时候就没有存要他拉一把的心思，亚瑟眼见着奥姆避开他的手指，一股大力猛地袭上肩头。

奥姆几乎用了全力。

他猝不及防被推得猛地退开几步跌坐在地上，彻底离开了那个把人吸入的洞口。

再仓促抬眼，身陷囹圄的人已经没了踪影。

“妈的。”

亚瑟大骂一句，纵身跳进洞口。

 

同第一次别无二致的糟糕体验，极速的转弯把人甩的几乎吐出来，亚瑟在岩壁上借了几把力，勉强赶上先行掉下来的人影。

兵荒马乱的仓促里亚瑟摸到了一截手腕，在视野摇晃的动荡中就着那个力道把人拉进怀里，果不其然，下一秒忽然腾空，背部着地再次摔得风度全无。

“嘶。”

亚瑟放开怀里护着的人摊手摊脚地躺在地上，高高穹顶上年代久远的壁画仿佛都在张着嘴嘲笑他再次造访的狼狈。

管他呢。

亚瑟闭上眼睛，刚才电光火石之间发生的一切大脑都来不及拓印在识海里，只剩下零星的记忆残留下来。

一双惊诧的眼睛，一只毫不犹豫的手。

那股落上肩头的力气就像一支所向披靡的军队瞬间占领了柔软的高地，破除了最后的武装就地安营扎寨，岛屿沉没，心甘情愿地沦陷在一片酸涩的温柔之中。

“这就是逃亡之国？”没怎么磕碰的小王子站起来把身上的灰拍干净，有点嫌恶地打量着这一地破败“往哪走？”

“上次时间仓促，我跟湄拉就去了趟外城的军火库，按照构造来说，喏。”亚瑟一个打挺站起来，随便收拾两下，抬手指了个方向“顺着这条路往内城走，才能找到古籍馆。”

“你跟湄拉？”奥姆顺着断层的地势跳下去，仰头去看亚瑟“怪不得跟踪信号一到沙漠就不见了。”

“说到那个手环。”亚瑟跟着跳下来，跟上奥姆的步伐“你给湄拉的时候她可还没表露出又要叛逃的意思，怎么，这是你的特殊癖好吗弟弟？”

“什么特殊癖好？”奥姆伸手把挡路的石头翻开，无心琢磨亚瑟的意思，翻动扬起一片尘土，他后退几步微微皱起眉头。

“就是属于自己的东西都要打上烙印，装上定位器，牢牢拽在手心里。”亚瑟不由自主地抬手摸了摸脖子上那条细长的疤。

“占有欲？”奥姆拍了拍手上沾着的尘土，语气听起来漫不经心“我父亲有的话，我可能也是有一点。”

“你不当Alpha可是真的亏了。”亚瑟啧啧了两声，故作惋惜地摇了摇头“Alpha的信息素就可以用来标记，或者标明所有权，抢地盘什么的。”

前面的人冷不丁地停下脚步，亚瑟差点撞到奥姆的背上，他抬头正看见一张精致俊秀的脸，摆出似笑非笑的神奇。

“你这是在炫耀吗，我亲爱的哥哥？”

“啊不不不，没有。”亚瑟摇了摇手，干笑一声“就是忍不住多说了两句。”

空气里有一瞬间的静默，就像是对好台本的节目忽然忘了词，断掉的磁带里留下一段意有所指的空白。

两个人中间隔了一段不远不近的距离，亚瑟低头看见那片蝶翼一般的眼睫微微垂下，在碧蓝色的眼瞳中遮出一片沉沉的幽暗。

奥姆微微弯起嘴角，原本应该只是一个简单的笑容，可亚瑟偏偏接受到了一丝细微到几乎不可察觉的情绪，他甚至来不及分辨那是什么，一丝涟漪就在心里坠出起伏不定的水波。  
一层层蔓延开来的躁动拽住呼吸在胸腔里为非作歹，那是什么，亚瑟有点迷茫地想。

两人定定地站成一正一侧的雕塑，目光错开，距离里流窜出微妙的暧昧，仿佛一点火星就能引燃空气里连绵的干燥和炎热。

到底过了多久，几分钟还是几秒钟？

大概是几秒钟吧。

奥姆也许只是跑了一下神，没有来得及接上亚瑟的话头，他偏了偏头，唇角露出几分惯用的嘲讽“我的生理知识已经被医生摁着学了好几遍了，用不着你多嘴。”

咔。

卡住的齿轮重新扣上，节目里的下一句台词流畅地被接上，磁带传出歌声，一切恢复正轨，连细微的响声也像退潮的海水一样涌入耳朵。

等等，细微的声响？

亚瑟猛地抬眼去看奥姆，显然金发的小王子也听到了那丝不是来自他们两个的动静，肌肉慢慢蓄起力气，身体安静地偏出一个适合出击的角度。

三，二，一。

两人猛地向声音来源处窜了过去。

奥姆借着石壁反弹的力度飞越了细长的深涧，如一只敏捷的豹子落到对面的石台上贴住墙壁，亚瑟搬起一块石头猛地发力砸向对面可以容身的凹槽。

石头落在地上砸出巨大的声响，带着绵延的回声扬上穹顶，那个凹槽猛地窜出一个低矮的身影，熟练地隐身于高低嶙峋的石柱之间飞速移动。

奥姆如一颗例不虚发的子弹一样弹射出去紧随其后。

亚瑟在山涧的这边迈大步试图与那个身影的位置持平。

灰扑扑的人显然对这片地下城的构造烂熟于心，在一个又一个溶洞石柱间七拐八拐就想甩掉奥姆，但他显然小看了亲王殿下的体术，目光锁死了蹭过石头的衣角，奥姆一个蹬地往前弹起再落下，距离一步步拉进。

矮人似乎也意识到这样不是办法，闪身钻入一处溶洞，海涧里成年累月被海水冲刷而成的洞穴四通八达，亚瑟心一横，蹬地利落地跳过山涧，从一处溶洞窜进去反向堵他。

凌乱的脚步声将陈年的尘土都震的飞扬起来，呼吸之间进入气管的细小尘埃让奥姆忍不住想要呛咳，目光滑过被踩的凌乱的洞口，他毫不犹豫地追了进去。

哒哒哒的声音在黑暗逼仄的溶洞壁上敲击出散乱的回声，亚瑟认真侧耳分辨，伏底身子把自己藏在视野死角中，脚步声越来越近，心里绷紧的弦被拨出一个底蕴深厚的回声，他猛地从一个拐角冲出来，与那个披着灰布的人正面撞上。

连通起伏的山涧里传出一声惨叫。

奥姆循着声音来到事发地，就看见亚瑟牢牢地把一个人按在地上，抬头对他笑了一下。

有光从斑驳破碎的洞壁顺着天然形成的小洞漏进来，正落进那一双古铜色的眼睛里，亚瑟的眸色在光下偏浅，眼角眉梢的冷硬随着眼睛弯起的弧度化成融融的暖意，滴入那片琥珀中漾起灿若星辰又流淌如水的温柔。

亚特兰蒂斯的小王子眼睫微微颤动了一下，垂眼把目光落在被摁得死死的人影身上。

“你是谁？”亚瑟低头用古语问道。

听见熟悉的古亚特兰蒂斯语，那人的挣扎猛地顿住，他昂起脖子想看看亚瑟的脸，却因为肩胛被摁在地上而异常艰难，矮人把脸贴在灰尘遍布的地面上，一边喘气一边回答“我族？”

声音低哑干涩，像是很久没说过话一样。

“我们是亚特兰蒂斯人，你呢？”

“我也是。”矮人答得很快，话音刚落他就顿住，过了一会儿才低低地补充道“曾经是。”

“亚瑟，放开他。”

海王依言放手，后退两步看那个矮人笨拙地爬起来，摇晃了两下扶住石壁站稳，把裹在脸上的灰布取下来。

那位族人身高只到亚瑟的腰部，排除参照物过于高大的因素，就算放在普通人中，也是一个十足的矮人，一张尖脸上映入眼帘的就是过于高耸的鼻梁，还有一双黄色的大眼睛，头发打着捋贴着后颈扎住，露出宽宽的前额，皮肤蜡黄粗糙，像是被沙漠的风沙层层磋磨过的麻布。

“我头一次，见到，我族。”就像是很多年没有人同他说过话一样，那些字句在齿间徘徊成模糊的发音，矮人坐在一旁的石块上，一双瘦削宽大的手搭上膝盖，认真地遣词造句“你们，从海里，来？”

“对，你叫什么？”奥姆蹲下来平视矮人，微收下颌露出些探究的表情来“为什么在这里？”

“忘了。”矮人的眼睛过于明亮，所以连失落都明显得让人心软，他瞥向石壁上看不清的壁画，骨节分明的大手把壁画上成年积累下的灰尘擦净，露出一串古语，寻找了一会儿，那双干净的眼睛里又露出单纯的开心来，他指着那串古语中的一个单词，重复“莫比，叫我莫比。”

“我是，亚特兰蒂斯留守的，族人。”

他一板一眼地回答第二个问题。

“既然是亚特兰蒂斯的族人，为什么要说‘曾经是’？”亚瑟低头轻声问他。

可能是句子稍微有点长，莫比不大听得懂，在他的请求下，亚瑟又重复了几遍，最后一个单词的话音刚落，就看见那双又大又亮的眼睛里溢出大滴的泪水来。

他低头咕哝了几句，亚瑟耐心地侧耳靠近去听。

被沙漠逐渐改造的外貌让任何水分流失的行为都被禁止，那滴眼泪滑过莫比蜡黄的脸，埋身于尘埃当中只留下一条湿痕，之后就怎么也哭不出来了。

这么多年过去了，严苛的气候将他们被遗忘在沙漠中心的族人表达伤心的方式也尽数剥夺。

“他说什么？”

奥姆离得远听得不大清楚，只看见亚瑟把耳朵从莫比的嘴边移开，英气的眉目笼上一层浅薄的哀伤。

“他说，他从出生没有见过大海，已经遗失了水中的一切本能。”

不能呼吸，不能游泳，坚守在原地的族群就这样在沧海变成沙漠的几千年间被一点一点剥夺了身为亚特兰蒂斯族人的资格。

而他们依旧留守原地。

奥姆眨了眨眼睛，不由得沉默下来。

**Author's Note:**

> 全文发于lofter，有小可爱说一路找过去很难，所以在这里标注一下，辛苦啦（比心）


End file.
